How you remind me
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Los recuerdos de Jean Grey están extraviados, por lo que su mente se encargó de recrearlos de una forma distinta a lo que debía. Sin embargo, cierto factor aleatorio hará que la duda empiece a surgir en la pelirroja, al punto mismo en que sea ella la que se dedique a recordar correctamente, todo por él. ONE-SHOT


**_Muy buenos días, tardes o noches a todos mis queridos lectores!_**

**_Esta historia va dedicada a cada una de esas personas detrás de las pantallas luminosas que me insistieron por escribir un Peter x Jean._**

**_Sin más demoras, aquí les dejo el one-shot para que lo disfruten y comenten al final!_**

**_No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo pertenece a Marvel._**

* * *

**_HOW YOU REMIND ME_**

Las palabras se esfumaron de la mente y boca pertenecientes al adulto de traje empresarial que previamente tomó asiento en un corriente café del estado que visitaba provisionalmente. Una larga y prolija cabellera rojiza lo detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, siendo el tintineo de la campanilla lo único que lo delató, recibiendo curiosas miradas, las cuales obligaron al castaño a recobrar sus sentidos para emitir un saludo susurrado que fue correspondido por una vivaz sonrisa.

Hallando rápidamente la oportunidad de asistir a un nuevo cliente, la mesera irradió una innata felicidad mientras sus delgados y delicados dedos hurgaron en el bolsillo delantero del delantal rosa que vestía. Negándose a perder un segundo más, caminó presurosamente hasta la mesa ocupada por el hombre de delgada complexión, observándolo con ansiedad al mismo tiempo que la punta de su bolígrafo golpeteaba la blanca hoja, esperando su orden.

-Primera vez aquí, señor? – cuestionó la dama tras notar que él resaltaba entre los pocos clientes que habían allí.

-Sí…sí, así es- logró replicar el hombre, depositando su maletín a un costado.

-Entonces no se preocupe, pues me encargaré de hacer que se enamore de nuestro local y se convierta en alguien recurrente- sin borrar aquella jovial mueca que se complementaba perfectamente con sus verdes ojos, la fémina alegó.

Desconociendo el principal motivo de su reacción, el portador de ojos color chocolate atinó a emular la gesticulación de la mujer frente suyo, dejando salir por un breve instante a su otra mitad más expresiva, sin saber que complació a la pelirroja e incorporó un sentimiento de nostalgia en ella, haciéndole creer que reconocía dicha mueca de algún otro lado.

-Toda la gente debe de trabajar en horario nocturno si no están aquí mismo peleándose por su amable atención- dejando que su boca y cerebro trabajen por instinto, tarde tardó en darse cuenta él de lo que dijo.

Ninguno de los dos realizó comentario alguno, optando por llevar a cabo reacciones dispares. Él alzó su menú y se sumergió en el mundo de comidas y postres ofrecidos. Ella luchaba contra un sonrojo por culpa de las palabras anteriormente pronunciadas y las poco sutiles risas que sus colegas emitían.

Carraspeando con suavidad para captar la atención de la fémina, los ojos oscuros atinaron a enfrentarse a los de color más claro, batallando silenciosamente por unos segundos antes de verse obligado a abrir la boca.

-Pido disculpas…- musitó el hombre.

-No, está bien. No me sentí molesta alguna- negando rápidamente con sus manos para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, la fémina alegó.

Repitiéndose como un minuto atrás, ambos esbozaron sonrisas tímidas así como la oposición ante la mera idea de cruzar miradas en ese mismo momento. El hombre de negocios admitió internamente que le sentaba de maravilla el sencillo traje de camarera a la pelirroja, al mismo tiempo que la susodicha no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que la elegante indumentaria de su cliente le hacía resaltar entre los demás comensales.

-Oh, disculpe! Déjeme que al menos le sirva café! – recuperando sus sentidos, esencialmente para dejar de oír la risa jocosa de su superiora, la dama se hizo de la taza depositada en la mesa y la jarra repleta del líquido oscuro.

-No debía de molestarse, no tengo apuro alguno- intentando tranquilizarla a pesar de que su cabeza retumbaba por culpa de un constante zumbido que producía una mujer de cabellos marrones y gafas a unos metros de distancia, el cliente dialogó.

Agradecida por lo dicho, la mesera liberó un suspiro que contenía en su pecho, depositando luego el recipiente con la bebida cálida que emanaba un fluido vaho en el templado clima de Nuevo Mexico. El aroma del café se impregnó con ímpetu en el ambiente, adhiriéndose a las ropas del dúo que continuaban mirándose con disimulo cuando él se esforzaba en leer su menú y ella controlaba la cantidad del brebaje que restaba en su jarra.

-Tú…me recomiendas algo en especial? – cuestionándose tácitamente el motivo de su timidez, el castaño interrogó.

-A pesar de que todo es sabroso aquí…- comenzó a decir la mujer de cabellera rojiza.

-Presiento que algo de este menú es tu preferido- sonriendo lúdicamente, el dueño de los ojos chocolate interrumpió.

-Bueno, el Lumberjack es mi favorito- replicó ella con un atisbo de rubor en sus pómulos, realzando la belleza de sus rasgos faciales.

-Entonces pediré ese plato sino es mucha molestia- satisfecho con lo aconsejado y dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la charla, el hombre contestó antes de doblar el menú y colocarlo en el soporte que estaba a su izquierda cerca de la ventana.

-Excelente decisión! Por favor aguarde unos minutos y se la traeré de inmediato! – como si estuviese lista para saltar sobre las puntas de sus pies, la pelirroja regaló al castaño una radiante sonrisa que borró aquellos minúsculos rastros de fatiga que cargaba desde el amanecer.

-Descuide, no hay apuro- en un vago intento de amenizar su trabajo, él musitó mientras la veía marcharse en dirección de las cocinas.

Un hipnotizante bamboleo de la coleta fueguina trajo recuerdos al hombre que se dedicó a mirar a la dama trabajadora, feliz de verla por primera vez en tanto tiempo tan vivaz y despreocupada del entorno dañino por el cual siempre estuvo relacionada. No comprendía muy bien el motivo de su aparición luego de los últimos sucesos de los que tenía conocimiento, pero si algo sabía con claridad era que no iba a permitir que le quitaran aquella tranquilidad que pareció obtener en un lugar tan alejado de los accidentes como el actual.

La migraña, producto del zumbido en su cabeza, aumentó exponencialmente desde que la camarera se retiró con su pedido, obligándolo a voltearse para hallar la fuente de dicha sensación. Las orbes oscuras consiguieron enfocar su objetivo, siendo la misma fémina de anteojos que vestía una simple blusa cian y unos pantalones negros que le miraba intensamente, como si tratara de inmiscuirse en su cerebro.

Aquella minúscula suposición tomó fuerza al recordar dónde había percibido dicho nivel de advertencia, haciendo que el comensal alzara levemente ambas cejas y una mueca nerviosamente divertida se bosquejara en su boca, complaciendo a su vigilante que a paso lento se aproximó donde él estaba.

-Normalmente diría algo estúpido, pero estoy hambriento y vestido de civil como para pelear…- obteniendo nuevamente su facultad del habla, la figura masculina parló.

-He de admitir que admiro tu capacidad de contener las emociones que emergieron al verla- con parsimonia, la fémina de lentes replicó antes de tomar asiento en la silla opuesta.

-Qué puedo decir? Soy asombroso! – viendo que no tenía salida alguna contra la mujer frente a él, replicó previo a degustar el café que le habían servido.

Una risa suave emitió la dama de azul, yendo en aumento con el paso de los segundos, sin siquiera perturbar a las demás personas del local que parecían congelados en el tiempo, detalle que no pasó por alto el hombre de negocios.

-Incluso si pasan generaciones enteras sigues siendo uno de los pocos que me hacen reír, Anansi- la mujer habló de nuevo tras recuperar el aire, siendo perceptible el cambio de posición que realizó para estar más cómoda, donde entrelazó una pierna sobre la otra y apoyó el mentón encima de la palma izquierda.

Disgusto fue lo que ella vio en el rostro masculino, no por la bebida que disfrutaba segundos atrás, sino por el nombre que pronunció. Una amalgama de dolor y miseria fue lo que transmitió el gesto, intrigándola lo suficiente como para no inmiscuirse agresivamente en la mente ajena en busca de respuestas.

-Qué ocurre? – averiguó ella con interés ya que era bastante el tiempo que pasó siendo tan solo un espectador del mundo.

-Nada…es solo que las pocas personas que me han llamado por ese nombre siempre terminan queriendo matarme por una razón u otra- luciendo apenado por lo comentado, el castaño no pudo evitar pensar en al menos dos hombres que marcaron sucesos importantes en su vida.

Comprendiendo a la perfección el malestar de su acompañante, la fémina realizó una extraña acción que tomó por sorpresa al hombre, e incluso un poco a sí misma si era honesta. Era asombrosa la calidez que emanaba el roce de la mano delicada sobre la extremidad superior derecha del hombre, superando incluso el calor que la taza transmitía por el café que bebía. El gesto fue gentil y comprensivo nada más, encargado de enviar paz a alguien que era atormentado por fuerzas externas cuando tan solo quería paz.

Tal como ella ansiaba.

-Vaya, entré a este local con hambre y terminé teniendo una charla de corazón a corazón con alguien que fácilmente podría volatilizarme…- empleando un tono de voz lúdico, el portador de orbes chocolates se expresó tras retraer su mano actualmente libre.

Fingiendo exasperación, ella se puso de pie nuevamente, sacudiendo el extremo inferior de su blusa azul con el fin de eliminar los pliegues formados mientras alzaba altaneramente su mentón y resoplaba por la nariz. Una visión un tanto peculiar para el cliente, que nunca se esperó tal actuación por parte de quien parecía ser la dueña del local, y por lo tanto fue incapaz de esbozar una mueva divertida.

-Mejor me retiraré ya que veo que mi pequeña está por regresar. Trata de no sobrepasarte con tus bromas, Anansi- declaró la dama, advirtiéndole al final con un semblante sardónicamente serio.

-Y eliminar una parte de mí con ello? Ni lo creas, Phoenix- siguiéndole el juego, el hombre respondió mientras la veía marcharse con un incandescente brillo en sus ojos y palmeaba el hombro siniestro de una pelirroja concentrada.

El aliento hecho por la representación humana de la fuerza cósmica casi hace que la pelirroja suelte, por culpa del susto, la bandeja que cargaba con tanto esmero. El fugaz tremor de su cuerpo fue lo suficiente como para que el hombre que estaba esperando la comida se pusiera de pie inmediatamente, trasladando ambas manos por debajo de la charola para brindarle estabilidad a la mesera, quien se ruborizó por ello.

-Por favor, no se hubiera molestado! – apresurándose a pedir disculpas, la camarera logró colocar la bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa con ayuda de quien era su cliente.

-No lo fue, tan solo te vi a punto de caer con el pedido que tanto empeño parecías tener en entregarme. Además, si no ayudaba cuando podía hacerlo, no hablaría bien de mí- sencillamente replicó el castaño, masajeándose la parte posterior de la cabeza antes de volver a tomar asiento.

Un murmullo que se pudo entender como "gracias" fue todo lo que dijo la ojiverde al mismo tiempo que se mostraba cabizbaja y jugueteaba con el delantal que llevaba atado a su delgada cintura. Sacudiendo la cabeza unos segundos después, y despeinando la larga coleta en consecuencia, la fémina recuperó su jovial actitud para apreciar el entusiasmo que presentaba su cliente para comer, aunque manteniendo la educación.

-Está sabroso? – sin siquiera molestarse en fingir un rostro apático, la mujer luchó por no esbozar una gran sonrisa y cuestionó.

Advertido por lo dicho, el castaño notó que en su estado ya había devorado la mitad del plato, por lo que velozmente se limpió la boca con una servilleta antes de asentir con fervor a la camarera, sacándole al fin aquella risa que contenía infructuosamente.

-Me alegro de saber que le gusta lo que recomendé. Imagino que debe de haber estado muy atareado por el hambre que muestra, no? – recuperando el aire y luciendo un tanto avergonzada tras percatarse de la cara burlona de su superiora, la ojiverde habló.

-No tienes idea alguna…sin contar que por lo general tengo un gran apetito- admitió primero el castaño, para después murmurar lo segundo.

Atraído de forma inconsciente por el sonido armonioso que emanaba la pelirroja, el hombre solo pudo maldecir internamente a todos aquellos que le hicieron mal en cualquier forma posible, ya que no podía creer que alguien estúpido fuese capaz de no ver como realmente era ella incluso si parecía no recordar nada.

-Oye…- le escuchó decir a ella posterior al hecho de mirar en todos sentidos y descubrir que los posibles curiosos estaban sumergidos en sus teléfonos celulares o periódicos.

-Ocurre algo? – tras casi finalizar su plato con velocidad envidiable, el comensal interpeló curioso.

-Tú…Ehm…Nos conocemos de antes? – sosteniendo su brazo derecho con el opuesto y moviendo inquietamente los pies, la pelirroja cuestionó posterior de dudar unos segundos.

El último bocado de su comida quedó a centímetros de la boca, deteniendo brevemente el movimiento que realizaba él para luego disimular con eficacia su accionar y terminar de introducir el trozo de carne e ingerirlo tras masticarlo. Solo la fémina de cabellos marrones prestó atención a aquellos manierismos, entornando la mirada para dilucidar la respuesta a dar.

Las orbes chocolates se enfrentaron a las verdes, dejando de lado el resto del mundo por un segundo, manteniendo un debate interno sobre si revelar la verdad o tan solo permitirle esa felicidad que siempre le arrebataron.

-…No lo creo- contestó el hombre, optando por un camino alterno a la verdad o mentira.

-Seguro? – quiso asegurarse la fémina, quien juraba haber visto en otro lado y tiempo aquellos labios.

-Lo recordaría. Te encuentras bien? – no queriendo flaquear en su respuesta él dijo, viéndola luego masajearse la sien izquierda con molestia.

-Solo fue una punzada, nada para preocuparse…- esbozando una mueca serena, la pelirroja habló, solo para ser tomada de la mano sorpresivamente por el hombre que se puso de pie.

-Ven, siéntate. Puedo ver claramente que no fue solo una punzada como dices- con genuina preocupación, el castaño se apresuró en hacerla ocupar el lugar donde se sentó, incluso si eso la sonrojaba.

Pasos provenientes desde atrás del hombre se oyeron con claridad en el establecimiento, los tacones chocando contra los cerámicos pulidos del suelo generando un sorprendente eco y demostraban incluso así el poder que emanaba la propietaria. Mirando por encima de su hombro derecho, los ojos chocolates vieron el vaivén hipnótico del agua que era transportada en una jarra que la mujer de blusa azul llevaba principalmente para la ojiverde.

-Ten, bebe- la representación humana de la fuerza cósmica habló con suavidad a la pelirroja, tendiéndole un vaso repleto de líquido cristalino.

-Estoy bien, es en serio- queriendo salir de la situación vergonzosa que creó sin buscarlo, la camarera fue obligada a tomar entre sus pequeñas manos el cristal con agua que su cliente le hizo sostener.

-No, no lo estás. Y según recuerdo bien, el lema dice _"El cliente siempre tiene la razón"_…por lo que deberás obedecernos- negando en un principio con la cabeza, el castaño esbozó una mueca de suficiencia tras excusarse de una forma inesperada para la fémina sentada frente a él.

Apenas la sentencia fue proclamada, las vibrantes orbes verdes llenas de vida se enfocaron fijamente en su opuesto chocolate, escudriñando minuciosamente cada rasgo del hombre, llegando a prestarle mucha más atención a la región de inferior del rostro. Bebió sin prestar demasiada atención el agua, prefiriendo ella observar y tratar de descubrir a través de aquel velo punzante el origen de su intriga mental.

-Puedo jurar que te he visto antes…- tras depositar el vacío vaso de vidrio sobre la mesa y ponerse de pie con ayuda del castaño, la dueña de los ojos verdes pensó en voz alta.

Él se mantuvo firme en su postura de no decir más de que lo debía, incluso si lo dicho era suficiente para declararse como cierto ya que ella nunca lo había visto sin su traje de vigilante excepto por una remota vez donde apenas caminaron uno al lado del otro para ir a diferentes destinos.

-Hasta que te dé la razón seguirás insistiendo, no? – negándose a mostrar alguna señal de nerviosismo que lo delate, el castaño bromeó como acostumbraba.

La implicada alzó ambas cejas atónita, para posteriormente querer soltar palabra alguna mas fallando en el intento y reemplazándolas con balbuceos inentendibles que divertían de sobremanera a su cliente y jefa en el proceso. Apiadándose de ella, el hombre con traje de negocios negó levemente previo a estirar su mano derecha para toma el asa negro del maletín que cargaba antes de tomar su pedido, inclinando educadamente la cabeza como saludo con el fin de emprender camino en dirección a la salida del local, no sin antes pagar por lo recomendado más una propina considerablemente alta a lo acostumbrado.

-Aguarda! – sin comprender el motivo de su impulso, la pelirroja vociferó imperativamente.

-Sí? – replicó el acudido, quien tenía la mitad siniestra de su cuerpo fuera del local.

-Vendrás de nuevo mañana? – el anhelo entrelazado a la pregunta que ella dio fue bastante notable y asombroso para su receptor.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, aquella idea nunca había cruzado por la cabeza del castaño, pero el presenciar ese brillo en las orbes verdes como un constante ruego le hizo desistir de su primera decisión para así asentir con confianza a su interrogadora.

-No veo razón para negarme a ello- aceptando volver a visitar el día próximo, el propietario de los ojos color chocolate refutó.

Satisfecha, y sin sabes el motivo real, la fémina de vestimenta rosa sonrió feliz mientras abanicaba su mano derecha como señal de despedida que el hombre emuló perfectamente con una mueca similar antes de desaparecer en el exterior del establecimiento.

El carraspeo que realizó la personificación humana de Phoenix despabiló a la bella mujer de cabello símil a un lago de fuego, quien intentó arduamente en lucir regia pero fallando en el proceso al divisar la mueca lúdica en su superiora.

-Así que coqueteando con los clientes, Jean? – preguntó la mujer de blusa color cian.

-No! Yo no…! – presurosa en denegar cualquier alegación en su contra, la ojiverde exclamó nerviosa.

-No es que me queje, después de todo parece mejor partido que aquel muchacho de gafas rojizas que siempre viene a buscarte…- intentando mover algunos hilos tras bambalinas, Phoenix parló.

Ese señalamiento trajo un abrupto silencio a la pelirroja. Mordiendo el labio inferior y desviando la mirada hacia la derecha mientras se abrazaba a sí misma por unos segundos, Jean no pudo evitar cuestionarse lo mismo ante su revelador entusiasmo por querer volver a ver al castaño en el lugar donde trabajaba.

-Eso no es cierto- replicó la pelirroja, sin embargo ella misma fue capaz de notar la falta de credibilidad en aquello.

Frunciendo la nariz en muestra de disgusto, la personificación humana de la entidad cósmica se retuvo de bufar exasperada, sin comprender qué era lo que la mujer frente a ella vio en el hombre que parecía tan solo preparado para lastimarla. Decidiendo dejar tácita su opinión respecto a ello, se volteó en dirección a las cocinas, pero no sin antes hacer una última pregunta.

-Al menos averiguaste el nombre de nuestro cliente? – escondiendo su semblante burlón tras la interrogante, la mujer de ropas azules vio la palidez en la pelirroja y el insulto murmurado entre dientes por su error.

* * *

La campanilla tintineando alertó a las camareras de _"Annie's"_ sobre la aparición de un nuevo comensal, obligándolas a voltearse en dirección a la puerta de cristal con una patentada sonrisa de bienvenida. La cual, prontamente, se convirtieron en varias sardónicas y una honesta.

Un enmarañado cabello castaño se lucía notoriamente en el aspecto elegante que presentaba el hombre de negocios que había visitado el mismo local un día atrás, revelando parte del clima cambiante que padecía el estado donde se hallaba actualmente por culpa de su trabajo y la falta de ayudantes que se ofrecieran a realizar inversiones en otras empresas.

-Volvió! – apurándose en pararse frente al hombre que se convirtió en un misterio para ella, clamó jovialmente la portadora de unos brillantes ojos verdes.

-Hubiese sido muy maleducado de mi parte el ausentar hoy tras su insistencia- respondió el hombre mientras hacía todo lo posible para no quedarse viendo fijamente la atrayente sonrisa de la pelirroja.

Pasando por alto las miradas de los demás clientes, el dúo caminó hasta la misma mesa que él había ocupado el día anterior, descubriendo que una persona estaba allí también. El cabello cano y los ojos color azul metálico dieron más que información suficiente al hombre de negocios cuando se paró a un metro de distancia antes de decidirse a ocupar la silla que lo enfrentaba.

-Mucha gente ha venido el día de hoy, espero que no les moleste compartir- sonando avergonzada por el hecho, Jean se disculpó y explicó.

-No lo creo, después de todo es grato volver a ver a un antiguo conocido. Verdad, Prof. Lehnsherr? – dijo el castaño con una leve sonrisa cómplice, estirando su mano derecha para permitir que el amo del magnetismo lo imite.

Solo un segundo requirió el mutante adulto para reconocer el rostro del hombre que parecía mostrar tanto reconocimiento hacia su persona, pero incluso así le produjo muchas más dudas ya que era más profundo el significado en las palabras dichas. Sin embargo sabía reconocer cuando debía de continuar con un acto improvisado, por lo que esbozó una mueca nostálgica y aceptó la mano.

-Será un gusto platicar con usted, Sr. Parker. La verdad es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi- declaró el hombre de avanzada edad al mismo tiempo que plegaba un menú entre sus manos y lo depositaba sobre la mesa.

Entretanto que ambos hombres se saludaban, la mente de la ojiverde se detuvo bruscamente al oír el apellido del castaño, reconociéndolo inmediatamente tras haber visto semanas atrás el mismo rostro en los noticiarios sobre el ámbito empresarial. Fue el roce de una mano más grande que la suya lo que la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, descubriendo que el mismísimo castaño acababa de evitarle un accidente con el café caliente que estaba sirviendo en una taza, la cual casi rebalsa.

-Eres Peter Parker, dueño de Parker Industries! – recuperando el don del habla, la camarera prácticamente gritó por la sorpresa, divirtiendo al nombrado y sorprendiendo al viejo mutante.

-Sabes, fue por esto que acepté venir hoy de nuevo. Pude darme cuenta que no me conocías y por lo tanto eras distinta a otras personas que conozco. No obstante, sigo notando que tú tienes la delantera en nuestra charla, ya que tan solo sé tu nombre a través de una placa- explayándose con honesta verdad de lo que pensaba, Peter también dejó en claro que quería escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja por su propia boca y no lo que recordaba de tiempo antiguo.

Repasando delicadamente la diminuta placa con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, la fémina de orbes vivaces respetó internamente aún más al Parker tras entender el motivo de su anonimato mientras obviaba el de ella. Pocas eran las personas extrañas que venían al local donde trabajaba y no coqueteaban descaradamente, generalmente una gran mayoría del porcentaje pertenecía a hombre mayores, por lo que la aparición del castaño fue una ansiada brisa fresca en un agobiante desierto.

-Creo que tienes razón, Peter. Soy Jean Grey, y por hoy seré tu mesera. Hay algo del menú que te apetezca? – empleando la misma extremidad libre que usó previamente, la pelirroja alejó un rebelde mechón que se interpuso en su visión para después sonreírle a su cliente y hablarle con un tono informal.

Una divertida mueca se esbozó en el rostro de Erik Lehnsherr, remarcando las arrugas alrededor de los ojos y costados de la boca de forma traicionera ya que fueron avistadas por el par de adultos jóvenes que tenía en frente. Se cuestionaba silenciosamente cuándo fue la última vez que vio a la ojiverde actuar tan libre y despreocupada, como uno de aquellos _Homo Sapiens_ que tanto detestaba y no como los constantemente hostigados _Homo Superior_.

-El Lumberjack de ayer fue exquisito. Usted qué dice, Prof. Lehnsherr? Desea probarlo? – percibiendo que salivaba al solo pensar en el platillo que le fue recomendado y prácticamente devoró, Peter miró al anciano y le ofreció la idea.

-Imagino que fue recomendación de la jovencita, no? – virando la cabeza hacia la izquierda para ver bien a la Grey, Erik interpeló.

-Está en lo correcto- con gentileza, tanto por su trabajo así como de manera innata, la fémina de cabellera fogosa contestó.

-Entonces espero que no le moleste traer dos platos- volviendo a tomar la palabra, el amo del magnetismo expresó su deseo.

Sacando un bolígrafo del bolsillo derecho que poseía su uniforme de trabajo, Jean apuntó lo pedido con asombrosa rapidez, para consecuentemente regalar otra sonrisa y despedirse brevemente con un asentimiento.

Apenas su bella silueta se perdió en el interior de la cocina, la dupla de hombres que compartían la mesa se miraron fijo, entablando una tácita lucha de voluntades donde uno sonreía amablemente y el otro fruncía acusatoriamente el ceño. La metálica cucharilla que descansaba dentro de la taza que Peter tenía en posesión empezó a girar por sí sola parsimoniosamente, generando un efecto helicoidal en el líquido marrón, con el propósito de provocar temor en su propietario.

-Es en serio, Magneto? – intercalando vistazos entre la taza y el mutante, Peter dijo con sorna.

-Pareces conocerme muy bien para ser alguien tan joven- señaló precavido el hombre de cabellos canos.

-Qué puedo decir? Las apariencias engañan…más si uno cambia de piel- deteniendo la cucharilla con un ligero apriete, el Parker la retiró de la taza y se dedicó a saborear la bebida.

-Como una serpiente- musitó el mutante con una mirada mucha más analítica que antes.

-O como una araña- fue todo lo que dijo a modo de respuesta el castaño, para luego terminar de beber su café y dejar a un lado la taza vacía, apreciando el atisbo de sorpresa que revelaban los ojos azules metálicos.

Murmullos ajenos de extraños comensales se unían al ambiente familiar que desprendía el local, choques metálicos de sartenes y el rugir de las llamas provenían de las cocinas al mismo tiempo, así como también el constante tapeo que cierta mujer de pelo marrón hacía con su pie siniestro en el suelo mientras vigilaba al dúo con poderes desde unos metros de distancia.

-Extraordinario- fue todo lo que pudo decir el mutante.

-Asombroso- corrigió Peter, disfrutando su chiste interno al igual que la representación humana de Phoenix que oía todo.

-Nunca se me habría ocurrido relacionar tu nombre de pila con el heroico. Y mucho menos me esperé que fueras a decírmelo por motivación propia- el ex amigo del difunto Charles Xavier promulgó.

-Tan solo muestro un poco de caballerosidad, después de todo conozco y he trabajado junto a sus hijos. Aunque seamos honestos, ninguno de los dos desea tener esta plática mundana…Me parece lo suficientemente curioso encontrarlo aquí, Sr. Lehnsherr- cambiando la posición de sus piernas bajo la mesa para mayor comodidad, Peter optó por ir directamente al centro de la intriga.

-Está acusándome de algo, Sr. Parker? – acerando la mirada, el mutante cuestionó.

-Usted siente que lo acuso? – refutó con otra interrogante el vigilante arácnido de Queens.

Todos los objetos metálicos sobre la mesa tintinearon súbitamente, enviando un leve aviso de advertencia al sentido pre cognitivo que el tótem araña poseía. Dicha persona tampoco se había quedado sin reaccionar, ya que un chasquido se escuchó a partir de la muñeca derecha del castaño, quien desplegó un lanza redes desde su innovador Webware.

-Dígame algo, por qué parece tan ansioso de querer entablar una charla con Jean? – formuló su duda el Avenger, viendo de reojo un mechón rojo que iba y venía en la cocina.

Rechinar los dientes y cerrar ambas manos para formar puños fue la respuesta de Magneto.

-No es Jean, verdad? Es Phoenix a quien buscas…o mejor dicho, buscan- corrigió la sentencia previa el castaño.

Aquellos instrumentos culinarios de metal que acababan de levitar segundos atrás cayeron estrepitosamente en la mesa, generando un sorprendente eco que atrajo miradas curiosas de los demás comensales, obligando a Spiderman a derribar un recipiente como método de disimulación.

-De hecho, creo tener una muy buena pregunta ahora. Cuál es la insistencia que tienen en querer manipular siempre una fuerza cósmica? Cuál es el gozo que los satisface al ver cómo sufre Jean una y otra vez? Por qué simplemente no pueden dejarla en paz? – tornando su tranquilo rostro en uno de creciente rabia, espetó la amenaza arácnida de New York.

No habiendo esperado tal clase de reacción, Magneto tuvo la decencia de lucir cabizbajo. Recordando hechos pasados respecto a la antigua Marvel Girl, donde no solo él la lastimó sino que el propio mentor de ella lo hizo con la excusa de querer protegerla cuando la realidad era que temía a la entidad oculta en su interior.

-Sé lo que piensas. No es un difícil después de todo. Incluso yo pasé por lo mismo el día de ayer cuando me sorprendía al verla aquí trabajar tan despreocupadamente, siendo ella misma…o al menos una parte de sí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No centinelas, no amenazas externas, no multitudes intolerantes acusándola…solo una hermosa mujer disfrutando de las responsabilidades que tendría alguien normal- razonó el arácnido héroe, relajando los músculos de su extremidad superior derecha para retraer el lanza telarañas y consecuentemente masajearse con fatiga el rostro.

Lo que fuera que estuviese a punto de decir el mutante, con habilidad de manipular campos magnéticos, murió ante la inminente llegaba de una pelirroja que cargaba dos bandejas con sumo cuidado si su rostro concentrado reflejaba significado alguno.

De no haber sido por los rápidos reflejos instintivos del arácnido vigilante, Erik habría usado sus poderes para acarrear las charolas hasta la mesa. A los ojos del hombre adulto, lo que veía delante suyo era algo totalmente distinto a lo que recordaba en el antiguo Instituto Xavier, lugar en que a pesar de haber compañerismo y camaradería todos continuaban guardando cierto recelo hacia su prójimo.

Magneto hallaba intrigante y surrealista el intercambio que Peter y Jean tenían, más si los dos tan solo se conocían desde un día atrás. Las gesticulaciones vergonzosas pero honestas divertían al mutante, recordándole a cómo él mismo solía actuar muchísimos años atrás con quien fue la madre de sus gemelos. Le era imposible negar los celos, incluso a la edad que tenía, en su interior iban en aumento al verlos intercambiar amenas palabras que nada tenían que ver con las disparidades del mundo exterior, básicamente como si nada les importara con lo que ocurría alrededor de ellos.

Negándose a incurrir de brusca manera en la plática que los más jóvenes tenían delante de él, Erik degustó la comida. Paladeó lentamente los sabores, estableciendo tácitamente que las opiniones de quienes le recomendaron el platillo estaban en lo cierto. Antes de darse cuenta, había finalizado su comida y el dúo continuaba platicando libremente, dándole a entender de tal manera que su propósito nunca se cumpliría ahora, hecho que lo alivió internamente ya que pocos eran sus deseos de tentar su suerte contra el posible huésped de una entidad cósmica nuevamente.

La representación humana de Phoenix sonrió satisfecha desde la banqueta donde tomó asiento, bebiendo su café y apreciando la vista de un anciano depositando dinero sobre la mesa antes de retirarse silencioso, pasando desapercibido para el dúo que compartía diálogo sobre las innovaciones que el castaño tenía planeado para su empresa o cómo la pelirroja trabajaba con el fin de ahorrar lo necesario para sus estudios de medicina.

Una carcajada estuvo a punto de soltar la entidad cósmica cuando Jean emitió un agudo grito de sorpresa al ver que la comida del castaño ya estaba fría, comenzando así una pequeña disputa en donde el tótem arácnido luchaba por defender su plato alegando que igual se lo comería mientras que la mesera ignoraba el rubor en sus pómulos con el fin de querer quitarle el alimento y reemplazarlo con uno nuevo.

* * *

En el tercer día consecutivo de su visita al humilde restaurant, Peter notó la clara ausencia de clientes, además de la solitaria presencia de Phoenix jugueteando con un bolígrafo entre las falanges de la mano derecha y viendo con pereza un delgado bloc de hojas amarillentas.

Pareció eterno el andar del caballero hasta donde la fémina de blusa azul estaba, pudiendo ver por un breve instante un mundo en llamas a través de los cristales que separaban el interior del establecimiento con el mundo exterior, alertando a niveles máximos el sentido arácnido del Parker quien recordó fugazmente su estadía en el Limbo.

-Ehm…si dejo de mirarlo, desaparecerá el Ghost Rider suburbano? – sin quitar los ojos del espectáculo infernal donde un ciclista carbonizado pedaleaba tranquilamente por la calle, Spiderman inquirió.

-Oh, tan solo descuida…es una pesadilla de Jean por la manifestación de mis poderes en su interior- desestimó Phoenix, sin siquiera molestarse en voltear.

-Claro…eso lo explica todo- resignándose a tan solo gesticular un semblante de entendimiento forzado, el castaño replicó previo a voltearse y tomar asiento en la banqueta que estaba a la izquierda de la fémina.

El local libre de clientes y empleados le permitió al arácnido estirar sus brazos en alto, haciendo crujir las articulaciones mientras gruñía entre dientes, para finalmente apoyar dichas extremidades sobre la barra y acunar la cabeza en ellos.

-Qué ocurre, Anansi? Ya la extrañas? – divertida con los manierismos del hombre, la dama de camisa color cian se mofó.

Un quejido proveniente de la boca del tótem se oyó, siendo acompañado consecuentemente por uno originario de su estómago, por lo que tuvo que agradecer al hecho de tener su rostro escondido para que no le vean el rostro de vergüenza que mostró debido a eso.

-Ni te molestes en responder, esos primitivos ruidos me dijeron todo- apiadándose del Parker, Phoenix le palmeó la espalda, disfrutando de tener una relación pacífica al menos con alguien que no la perseguía para hacerse de su poder.

-Ya déjame tranquilo…- queriendo recuperar un poco de su dignidad, la amenaza arácnida protestó.

-Venga, no es para tanto. Pronto llegará y aliviará las tensiones que acumulas tras trabajar duro- mencionó la entidad cósmica, retomando su momento de ocio frente al bloc de notas.

-Por favor, no lo digas de esa forma…suena tan…mal- repasando una y otra vez la oración previa en su mente, Peter le imploró.

-Qué? Me dirás que no lo pensaste? – mirándolo de reojo, interpeló la dama.

-No! Yo no…maldición- intentó negar el castaño con énfasis, solo para rendirse rápidamente al ver que Phoenix sonrió ladinamente y golpeó su sien con el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

-Te diré algo, de entre todos los que la conocen eres el más caballeroso, tanto física como mentalmente. Si tan solo supieras lo que aquellos X-men pensaban de Jean…- liberándolo de su humillación, la dueña del local de comidas narró, haciendo que su recepto abriera los ojos con asombro.

-De Logan y Cyclops me lo esperaba, pero los demás? – murmuró atónito el tótem que representaba el centro de la telaraña.

-No me creerías si te dijera quienes pensaban tales cosas, pero ten por seguro que Howlett y Summers eran al menos los más vocales…- realizando una mueca de desagrado y repugnancia, Phoenix continuó la plática.

No anhelando pensar en ello, Peter bufó con molestia, enderezó la espalda y se puso a jugar con el lanza telarañas de la muñeca siniestra. Cartuchos repletos del líquido sintético se apilaron uno al lado del otro sobre la barra, atrayendo la curiosa atención de la fémina que no se molestó en pedir permiso antes de tomar uno de ellos y mirarlos minuciosamente, hallando pequeños puntos azules en uno mientras que otros tenían motas rojas o grises oscuras.

-No lo entiendo, tienes tus poderes naturales y sigues empleando esto? – incapaz de mantener su intriga por más tiempo, la mujer averiguó.

-Tienes fisionomía antropológica física propia y sigues insistiendo con Jean? – dijo el hombre con una ceja en alto como señal de burla, además de enseñar la palma de su mano derecha a la espera de la devolución de sus cartuchos.

-_Touché__\- _ imposible de ignorar la lógica analítica del científico, Phoenix depositó el pequeño envase en la mano del arácnido.

-Geez…si bien es cierto lo que mencionas, lo hago para que todos sigan pensando que soy vulnerable sin estos pequeños. Que tienen posibilidades de ganar pero en su lugar cometan grandísimos errores al dejar aperturas que yo pueda sacar provecho- reveló el sobrino de May Parker, viendo con simpatía el cartucho con telarañas comprimidas.

-Como lo hiciste con los hermanos Rasputin cuando poseían una fracción de mi poder? – preguntó la dama, dejando de lado el bloc de notas junto al bolígrafo.

-Mmh…creo que eso fue más un golpe de suerte ya que estaba bastante acribillado y ellos hablaron de más- contestando con la verdad, el dueño de los ojos color chocolate esbozó una sonrisa luego de hacer una mueca de dolor.

Un segundo antes de que la representación humana de Phoenix hablara, el tintineo brusco de las campanillas localizabas en el umbral de la puerta hicieron eco en todo el local, enseñando una agitada figura femenina que respiraba con dificultad al mismo tiempo que se esforzaba en peinar su alborotada cabellera rojiza. Dichos mechones rebeldes atrajeron velozmente la atención visual del Parker, quien batallaba internamente por pararse y ayudarla como ya se estaba acostumbrando últimamente, pero desistió al final tras sentir un dolor punzante en el hígado cuando la mujer de camisa azul le propinó un codazo para que calmara su mente.

-Lo…lo siento Annie…me…me quedé dormida- entrecortada fue la oración expresada por la Grey, quien en su estado actual no había visto al castaño.

-No te preocupes, Jean. Hay pocos clientes el día de hoy, Gladys y John no tuvieron problema alguno- desestimó Phoenix, girándose sobre el taburete para mirar mejor a la ojiverde.

Spiderman no se sobresaltó, pero internamente estaba gritando al ver que gente lo rodeaba y sonidos metálicos venían desde la cocina, comprendiendo de esa manera que la realidad en donde los últimos días había estado visitando era manipulada tanto por Phoenix como Jean.

-Gracias por decirme eso…por un momento pensé que todo el lugar estaría lleno de gente. Lo último que quiero es que Peter llegue y me vea en este estado- llevándose la mano diestra al seno de su pecho, Jean logró controlar la respiración y proclamó su preocupación.

-Hola Jean! – saludó improvistamente el nombrado anteriormente, sacudiendo su mano con despreocupación mientras pensaba que no le importaba como se veía actualmente la aludida.

Dicha fémina solo dejó caer su extremidad superior derecha a un costado del cuerpo, casi como si hubiese perdido todas sus fuerzas, para luego abrir y cerrar la boca numerosas veces con el fin de poder expresar algo.

-Ho…Ho…Hola Peter- consiguiendo recuperar su facultad vocal, la camarera replicó con un sorprendente tono moderado.

-Por un instante pensé que te había ocurrido algo. Me alegro de verte bien- prosiguió Peter, actuando por instinto cuando Jean se paró frente a él, siendo dicha acción un beso en la mejilla como parte del saludo.

-Sí, tan solo tuve una pesadilla que duró más de lo que pensaba- concentrándose en no ver la mueca lúdica de su jefa, la pelirroja replicó sin mostrar señales de molestia por lo que hizo el hombre frente a ella.

Imperceptiblemente, los orbes chocolates del subestimado héroe se movieron con gran rapidez en dirección a las ventanas, hallando en lugar del paisaje infernal un tranquilo verde perteneciente a los árboles que se posicionaban a un costado de la acera y brindaban sombra a los vehículos que eran propiedad de los clientes.

-Soñé que una poderosa diosa me seguía a casa con intención de hablarme…pero cuando pude ver su cara descubrí que era yo- comenzó a relatar Jean al mismo tiempo que caminaba hasta quedar detrás de la barra con la intención de calentar café.

-Tú eras una diosa? Eso suena fabuloso- adoptando un tono perfectamente practicado de apócrifa sorpresa, Annie replicó.

-La verdad es que no puedo imaginármelo…digo, ya eres hermosa tal como luces- comentó Spiderman, teniendo que complementar su oración tras recibir una mirada dudosa por parte de la pelirroja.

-Gracias, Peter. Pero no, no era tan grandioso verme como una diosa. Lucía completamente diferente a mí con respecto a su actitud- sonriendo levemente ante el halago del castaño, la Grey continuó su relato.

-Hmm…? Ahora sí que tu sueño se puso raro, cómo pudiste verla? Acaso tenías puesto un traje de cuero negro y postura dominante? – quiso bromear el arácnido, recordando algo respecto al Hellfire Club que Logan le contó hace tiempo.

Aquellas palabras le valieron al vigilante de Queens un golpe en la cabeza, el cual pudo prevenir con su sentido arácnido pero decidió ignorar ya que sabía que se lo buscó.

-Dejando de lado a un poco serio científico revolucionario, mi versión divina era totalmente poderosa y confiada. Aunque también tranquila y actuaba como si quisiera prepararme de algo- bufando con falsa molestia al castaño, la ojiverde comunicó mientras depositaba una taza de humeante café frente al hombre con traje de negocios.

-Y ahí fue cuando tu sueño se volvió una pesadilla, no? – Phoenix decidió interrumpir la narración, aceptando una segunda taza brindada por su empleada y viendo como esta asentía tácitamente.

Una seca y apática risa poco característica provino de los delgados labios entreabiertos de la mutante con poderes psíquicos, resaltando el brusco cambio de humor junto a las oscuras ojeras que se marcaban a pesar de la fina capa de maquillaje que al parecer que había puesto mientras conducía su auto en dirección al restaurant.

La lúgubre expresión, que al parecer solos tres personas podían percibirla, se borró de inmediato en el momento que una mano cubrió una más pequeña y delicada que se posaba encima de la barra. Calidez y comprensión se transmitió en el roce del pulgar sobre el dorso de la extremidad, tomando por sorpresa a los dos implicados ante el avance que la relación de amistad tuvo a pesar de generarse espontáneamente.

-Fue solo un mal sueño, vale? No es para que te pongas así- esforzándose, casi de forma egoísta, por volver a traer aquella sonrisa que le alegraba el día, Peter musitó.

-Es que…parecía tan real lo que vi luego. El fuego, la gente, los gritos…- cabizbaja y emulando el tono del hombre para no atraer atención ajena, Jean comentó, recibiendo durante todo el tiempo el roce en su mano.

-Como ya te dije Jean, es solo un mal sueño. Uno bastante truculento, pero sigue siendo un sueño. Si te sirve de consolación, a veces, cuando cierro los ojos siento que una enorme masa negra me devora con afilados dientes- intentando todo lo posible para sacarla de su atormentado estado, Spiderman recurrió incluso a revelar una de sus tantas pesadillas.

-Ugh…- hizo un gesto de asco la pelirroja, para luego reírse de forma contagiosa.

-Hey! – protestó el castaño, soltando la mano femenina y depositando también la taza de café, logrando así cruzarse de brazos y lucir ofendido.

-Jean, no es bien visto el mofarse de los clientes…más si estos han estado desde temprano esperándote mientras sus estómagos gruñían como animales rabiosos- amonestó Phoenix a la mutante, no obstante también aprovechó para burlarse del tótem.

-Tu comida! – percatándose de lo aludido, la camarera prácticamente corrió hasta la puerta de la cocina, perdiéndose en el interior.

Las orbes del Parker se movilizaron desde el lugar donde desapareció la mujer de cabellos rojos hacia la mano con la que calmó a la susodicha, bosquejando una mueca suave de cariño en la cara tras recordar la suavidad y calidez luego a apaciguar el nerviosismo que la consumía. Unas palmadas en la espalda le advirtieron al héroe que la fémina sentada a su lado estaba retirándose a una recámara aledaña a las cocinas, haciéndole suponer a este que era una oficina.

El color amarillo atrajo la atención del vigilante de Queens, quien viró la cabeza hacia la derecha y notó el pequeño bloc de notas lleno de garabatos estilizados en conjunto de frases desperdigadas entre los renglones.

-Vaya…ahora entiendo lo que Natasha dijo al ver mis intentos de dibujar arañas- riéndose ligeramente, el hijo de Richard y Mary Parker se expresó al verlos los bocetos.

No obstante, los dibujos graciosos era lo único que trajeron alegría al arácnido, pues al leer lo que estaba escrito alrededor su semblante transmutó a uno de palidez y después a enojo masivo, siendo el rechinar de dientes lo que se oyó con claridad en el lugar. Una palabras escrita en tinta azul enervó al Parker, activando de sobremanera su sentido arácnido antes de soltar el cuadernillo y correr hacia la salida.

En el preciso instante que la figura masculina desapareció a través del umbral, cierta dama de cabellos rojos como el fuego apareció cargando una bandeja con la comida que siempre le llevaba a aquel comensal con el que comenzó a crear un lazo de íntima amistad. El chispeo juguetón y lleno de vida que sus verdes ojos poseían naturalmente se esfumaron ante la vacua escena que tenía delante, donde un desocupado taburete enseñaba la ausencia del castaño a pesar de que su maletín estuviese presente.

-Peter…? – llamó confundida la Grey, mirando de un lado al otro en busca del susodicho.

Sin darse por vencida, creyendo que el hombre tan solo había ido al tocador, ella esperó pacientemente por su regreso. El vaho proveniente del platillo la envolvió con lentitud, teniendo que depositarla sobre la barra e inmediatamente reposicionar los cubiertos como recordaba que el Parker lo hacía. El calor que trasmigraba de los alimentos hacia su alrededor se desvanecía continuamente, demostrándole a Jean el transcurso del tiempo sin freno alguno, siendo directamente proporcional a la intriga que crecía imparablemente en su interior.

Una mano sobre su hombro diestro hizo sobresaltar a la ojiverde, la cual volteó presurosa para descubrir la fuente de la súbita calidez, viendo en consecuencia su reflejo en los pequeños vidrios enmarcados que corregían la mala visión de su superiora.

-Estás bien? – averiguó Annie por mera modestia, ya que sabía de antemano la respuesta.

-Es Peter…- incapaz de mantener un semblante jovial, la pelirroja replicó con tono sumiso.

-Qué sucede con él? Acaso te dijo o hizo algo? – continuó su interrogatorio la representación humana de la fuerza cósmica.

-No! …Digo no, él siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo. Dudo que incluso pueda actuar de tal manera- gritó en un principio la mesera, recapacitando un segundo después y expresando lo que pensaba del tótem arácnido, sin notar la mueca lúdica en su jefa.

-Entonces? – prosiguió Phoenix.

-Lo que ocurre es que desapareció- fue la respuesta dada por Jean Grey, bajando la mirada con pena.

-A lo mejor tuvo una emergencia…- ofreció una hipotética situación la fémina de blusa azul.

-Y dejó su maletín? – escéptica y alzando una ceja con creciente fastidio, la mutante espetó.

-Una inesperada emergencia…y su maletín se quedó aquí como señal de que volvería- izando ambas manos con tácito significado de paz, continuó hablando la dueña del restaurant.

Pareciendo comprender a regañadientes, la mujer poseedora del Gen X asió la charola y se retiró al interior de la cocina. Los pensamientos se arremolinaron en su laboriosa mente analítica, herida por la falta de compañía que su cliente traía con cada día desde que su novio parecía prestarle más atención a una extraña blonda. Al regresar a la barra, el estuche rectangular de cuero negro llamó su atención, acercándose hasta donde estaba depositado con la intención de percibir la rugosidad con la yema de sus dedos siniestros al mismo tiempo que llegaba a una firme resolución.

Aferrándose a la asa, Jean lo levantó, hallándolo sorprendentemente pesado antes de ubicarlo a sus pies con la intención de ser ella quien lo cuide hasta que su verdadero dueño regrese.

* * *

La sucesión de cuatro jornadas fueron una pesadilla para determinada mesera de _Annie's_, tanto literal como figurativamente, ya que nunca creyó que la ausencia de un factor que apareció en su vida aleatoriamente le afectara tanto. Marcas bajo sus ojos restaban un poco a su vibrante belleza, así como también el poco peinado cuidadoso que sabía aplicar en su cabello rojizo, fueron las señales más visuales que emitía la implicada ya que si hablaba todos eran capaces de notar el timbre suave y desganado de su voz.

Día tras día, Jean acarreaba el maletín consigo. La mera idea de volver a ver a su dueño traía una hermosa sonrisa a su rostro, mas esta se esfumaba al caer la noche cuando debía regresar a su hogar. Primero se abstuvo a invadir la privacidad ajena, pero se sintió curiosa, como un pájaro que le atraen los objetos brillantes, y desbloqueó los simples cerrojos del portafolios.

Un sinfín de papeles bañó la cama donde Jean Grey dormía, sumergiéndose en un mar de información que la dejaba atónita y realzaba la imagen del hombre que era capaz de sonsacarle emociones que solo creía pertenecientes al hombre que la dejó de lado por otra fémina. Inconscientemente, ella comprendió cada una de las palabras y números que figuraban impresos en cada blanca hoja, asombrándose de los utópicos pero palpables objetivos que el Parker llevaba siempre con él pero que no eran específicamente para su persona.

Para ella, el leer los documentos era como conocer más profundamente al tótem, llegando al punto que su soledad impuesta por la ausencia de su supuesto novio se suplantó con la tácita presencia del castaño, al cual podía oír en su mente hablarle sobre lo escrito. Jean dormía leyéndolos, así como también se despertaba e incluso en los descansos de su trabajo, nutriéndose de conocimientos e ignorando las curiosas miradas que le propinaba su superiora durante el horario laboral.

-Creo que es la quinta vez que te veo leer ese papel, Jean- la voz de Annie llegó hasta los oídos de la pelirroja que estaba sentada en una de las sillas del restaurant.

-Eh? – fue la única respuesta clara que pudo dar ella, notando cómo no había nadie en el local.

La risa de Phoenix llenó todo el lugar, enviando una oleada de calor que energizó a la pelirroja.

-Solo dije que pareces tan abstraída por tu lectura que ni siquiera notaste la ausencia de clientes en todo el día- la mujer de cabellos marrones comunicó, tomando asiento en uno de los taburetes mientras veía que su empleada iba hasta el otro lado de la barra sin soltar los papeles.

-Ahora que lo dices, es cierto! Les habrá ocurrido algo? – pensando si era alguna fecha patria ese día, Jean habló mientras dejaba a un lado los informes para dedicarse a servir dos tazas de café.

-Quizás aprendieron a cocinar- despreocupadamente replicó Phoenix, saboreando el líquido oscuro.

-Lo dudo, Annie- sonriendo de forma cómplice por lo escuchado, la mutante alegó.

La mujer con habilidades psíquicas dedicó el breve interludio del diálogo para beber su café, saboreando el sabor antes de dejar que se escurra por la garganta, expandiendo la calidez a todo su cuerpo. Sin control autónomo real, las orbes esmeraldas volvieron a dirigirse al lugar donde los documentos estaban, tomándolos entre sus delgados dedos y leyéndolos desde el último párrafo que vio anteriormente.

-No me digas que ya has olvidado a Scott gracias a esos papeles…- murmuró la dueña del restaurant mientras intentaba fisgonear la lectura de la Grey.

-Annie! – clamó la cuestionada, bajando los papeles nuevamente hasta la barra y su cara empezaba a tomar un tenue tono rosáceo que se focalizaba en los pómulos.

-Qué? Solo digo lo que pienso con respecto a lo que veo- restándole importancia a la vergüenza de la pelirroja, Phoenix continuó hablando.

Justo cuando la ojiverde estuvo a punto de reclamarle nuevamente la campanilla sobre la puerta de entrada tintineó, provocando un duradero eco en el interior del establecimiento que tardó algunos segundos en silenciarse nuevamente. El dúo de mujeres viraron sus cabezas en dirección al origen del escándalo, hallando una silueta masculina ensombrecida por la oscuridad del cielo nocturno que poco a poco iba retrocediendo cuando la luz artificial del local empezaba a tocarlo.

El rostro avejentado y una cabellera blanca se iluminó por completo al cerrarse la puerta, el semblante tosco y la postura tiesa acompañada de la chaqueta de cuero marrón que él vestía fue algo que llamó la atención de la mesera, quien no pudo evitar cuestionarse entre pensamientos si se parecía a alguien que conocía.

-Buenas noches, puedo tener una taza de café? – inquirió el extraño de lento andar, previo a ocupar una de las banquetas de la barra.

-Por supuesto. Ehm…usted parece un poco familiar, por casualidad vive cerca? – respondiendo con gentileza, Jean procedió a derramar el líquido marrón en una taza de cerámica blanca al mismo tiempo que expresó su inquietud.

-No. Tan solo estoy de pasada, roja- una torcida mueca sardónica rompió la dura fas del anciano.

-Pues podría jurar que lo he visto en otro lado- complementó la Grey, haciendo entrega del pedido.

-De ser así, entonces ocurrió hace mucho tiempo- sin quitarle la vista de encima, el hombre contestó, para posteriormente olfatear imperceptiblemente el ambiente antes de mirar fijamente las hojas a un lado de la pelirroja.

-Bueno. Qué le trajo a la ciudad entonces, señor? – siguiendo la conversación por mera cortesía, Jean se estiró hacia la derecha con el fin de alcanzar un dispensador de azúcar pero hallando su acción innecesaria al ver que el cliente ya había comenzado a beber.

-Digamos que quiero ver a alguien que no he visto en mucho tiempo- manteniéndose educado y sin dejar de ver los documentos, el hombre replicó.

-Un antiguo colega? – inquirió Jean, sin notar el entrecejo fruncido de Annie.

-Esa es una pregunta a la que no tengo aún respuesta- regresando su vista a los ojos verdes de la fémina, el comensal aludió.

La representación corpórea de Phoenix supo al instante las intenciones del comensal, por lo que dejó caer con fuerza su propia taza contra la barra, creando un estruendoso ruido que atrajo la atención de Jean pero no la del anciano que continuaba mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.

-No quiere mejor su café para llevar así sigue con su camino, amigo? – con una falsa sonrisa de amabilidad y manteniendo a raya su infernal temperamento, Annie ofreció.

-Venga, Jeannie. Recuérdame. Recuerda cómo me conociste- estirando su arrugada mano callosa, el hombre puso su extremidad sobre la de la mutante, enviándole un estremecimiento que la incomodó.

-Oye, suéltala! – gritó Annie, poniéndose de pie.

-No. Yo no…- musitó Jean, queriendo retraer su delicada mano derecha con apuro pero fallando cuando fue apresada con ahínco por el extraño.

Ella no apreciaba el gesto. De hecho, le generaba tanta incomodidad que su mente eligió recoger la memoria en donde Peter había actuado de forma símil pero más cariñoso y cuidadoso, todo para subyugar la actual molestia.

-Vamos, tú sabes que nada de esto es real. Eres lista, Jeannie. Piensa y recuerda. No crees que todo parece raro para ti? Puedes entender que esta no eres tú, lo sabes perfectamente- insistente, el cliente parló con ronca voz, emitiendo un gutural gruñido desde la garganta en el instante que alguien lo sujetó del hombro diestro.

-Muy bien, amigo. Suficiente de hostigar a mi personal. Por qué no te march…- Phoenix apretó su agarre, queriendo dar por finalizada la visita.

**_SNIKT! _**

**_SLASH!_**

Fue como una veloz saeta el movimiento del anciano, liberando tres metálicas garras desde el dorso de la extremidad superior derecha y atacando la expuesta garganta de la fémina con blusa color cian. Las líneas de sangre tiñeron tanto el rostro de la camarera como las hojas a su lado, sumergiéndola a un estado de pavor frenético del cual se obligó a salir antes de correr a auxiliar a su superiora, haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras que seguían saliendo de la boca masculina.

Los vanos intentos de tapar el trío de heridas con un pañuelo atemorizaban y ensordecían rápidamente a la pelirroja, siendo que esta liberó un agudo grito de susto cuando Annie abrió súbitamente los ojos, enseñando un par de orbes en llamas a medida que tomaba asiento y sus mortales cortes se cerraban de forma inmediata.

El fuego despertó algo oculto en la mente de Jean, quien al no poder procesar lo que atestiguó junto a la migraña que le provocaba el incesante hablar del anciano que manchaba el pulido suelo con gotas carmesíes, hicieron que en consecuencia la mutante expulsara una extensa oleada psiónica de ascuas, las cuales terminaron por consumir todo el establecimiento y el espacio que lo rodeaba.

Un infierno rojo y amarillo se desató en medio del desierto de Nuevo Mexico, iluminando completamente la oscura noche con un infinito fulgor que atentaba con acabar a todas las personas que se ubicaban a metros de distancia de donde se hallaba anteriormente el restaurant, y paradójicamente el mismo lugar donde un maltrecho cuerpo perteneciente al anciano Logan cayó.

El atuendo de la pelirroja mutó a un ceñido traje negro que tenía guantes y botas rojas como la sangre, acompañado de una larga cinta atada a las caderas y un emblema aviar en medio de su pecho. La sonrisa lúdica y llena de poder puso en alerta a los X-men que aguardaban frente a ella, listos para defenderse y atacar según la situación lo demande.

-Qué ocurre? Ya no saludan? – preguntó la pelirroja, paseándose entre sus tiesos ex compañeros con una depredadora sonrisa.

-Jean…- Storm fue la única capaz de recuperar el habla, saludando con angustia a quien fue su mejor amiga mientras vivía.

-Hola Ororo- replicó con educación la fémina de actuales ojos en llamas.

-Esto es, Jean? Esto es lo que eres? – no queriendo aceptar lo que tenía ante sus ojos, un avejentado Beast dijo.

-Es quien siempre he sido, Hank. Ya no lo niegues más- condescendiente, la Grey contestó.

-No, no es así- instó el mutante de pelaje azul.

-Ya dije que dejarás de negarlo! – gritó llena de rabia la pelirroja, expulsando a un Logan que estaba a punto de atacarla por detrás contra Kitty Pryde.

-QUÉ. DEMONIOS. PASÓ. ACÁ?! – una ronca voz imperativa detuvo por completo a todos los mutantes, quienes miraron hacia atrás para hallar la fuente.

El roído traje rojo y azul con patrones de redes en negro le hicieron saber al mundo que Spiderman estaba de pie frente a la multitud poseedora de un Gen X. No obstante, la sorpresa no se detuvo allí, ya que el look del vigilante era completamente distinto a lo usual, siendo que la única parte sobreviviente de su máscara era la que tapaba la región inferior del rostro, mostrando una desordenada cabellera castaño y unos profundos ojos color chocolates que estaban rodeados por una pronunciadas ojeras. El brazo izquierdo estaba envuelto en telarañas, demostrando una improvisada férula. Una larga cinta repleta de dardos cruzaban el torso de izquierda a derecha, mientras que en el sentido contrario había un cinturón de cuero que sujetaba un rifle, donde esta era la primera de las armas de fuego ya que la segunda era una pistola adherida al muslo derecho.

Jean, al ver a dicho subestimado héroe, sintió una revelación. El vaivén del cabello y la mirada chocolate fue todo lo que ella requirió para unir los cabos respecto a aquellas sospechas que tenía cuando no recordaba nada. E incluso así, no se sintió engañada por ningún modo.

-Ya me parecía que conocía ese aroma, bub…- la gruñona voz del anciano mutante longevo se hizo oír.

-Spiderman, no sé que te ocurrió, pero debo pedirte que retrocedas- Lorna Dane habló por boca de todos, queriendo imponerse pero retrocediendo luego al ver la penetrante mirada del arácnido.

-Acabo de pasarme más de cinco días luchando contra un vampiro interdimensional. Y para qué? Para que un niño y un montón de otros sujetos me desprecien e ignoren, y al final se saquen un maldito _deus ex machina_ del trasero para ganar…quítate- mencionó el Parker con rasposa voz, caminando por el estrecho pasaje que la hija de Magneto dejó.

-Crees que por pelear contra un mero vampiro vendrás aquí y nos darás órdenes? – el burlón acento ruso de Magik llegó por la izquierda del tótem, quien detuvo su andar y la miró fijamente, sintiendo que su aplacado temperamento se iba al garete.

-Oh, miren lo que tenemos aquí. A la pequeña niña que se cree el centro del universo solo por ser estigmatizada gracias a un gen en su ADN…Escúchame bien, mocosa. Tú no eres el centro del maldito universo, yo lo soy. Yo soy el centro del maldito multiverso! Y si yo muero, me los cargo a todos al infierno! – perdiendo completamente la paciencia, Spiderman le gritó en la cara a la hermana de Colossus, haciéndola dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

Tal era el estado errático del Parker que su sentido arácnido no había dejado de zumbar desde hace varios minutos, creando una abrumadora migraña enloquecedora y paranoica, al punto en que cuando el vigilante sintió que alguien lo tomaba del hombro izquierdo solo pudo gritar de dolor para posteriormente girar rápidamente y usar con su brazo sano la culata de la pistola contra la frente de Gambit, consiguiendo hacerlo sangrar antes de apuntarle.

-Peter! – la pelirroja de ojos en llamas empujó a todos los que se interponían en su camino para alcanzar al nombrado, sorprendiendo a los demás por el simple hecho de llamarlo por un nombre que solo dos personas más de los presentes conocían.

El corazón del héroe neoyorkino latía incesantemente, haciendo correr por el torrente sanguíneo aquella sobredosis de adrenalina que su cuerpo liberó durante días sin parar en su lucha por sobrevivir ante un máximo depredador. De haber estado tranquilo y enfocado, Spiderman se habría percatado que sostenía un arma, incluso si esta solo disparaba dardos tranquilizantes, contra el rostro de la mujer con la que compartió momentos en que verdaderamente podía ser él mismo.

Por otro lado, la mutante con poderes cósmicos asió la mano derecha del arácnido con su extremidad izquierda, replicando lo ocurrido el día en que ella le contó de su pesadilla. Rozando metódicamente el dorso de su magullada mano, Jean no le quitó la mirada ni por un segundo al hombre, confiando plenamente en que no sufriría ningún daño por su parte. Lento fue el proceso para que el tótem que representaba el centro de la telaraña se serenara, logrando que bajara el arma hasta la improvisada cartuchera mientras ella movilizaba ambas manos hasta las sienes.

-Peter…qué te ocurrió? – susurró la pelirroja, sin importarle el haber atraído la atención de todos los demás mutantes.

Cerrando los ojos, tanto Jean como Phoenix se adentraron a la mente del castaño, hallando todas las respuestas necesarias. Al abrirlos nuevamente, la respiración del hombre que la iba a ver todos los días al restaurant se acompasó a la suya, indicando que por fin se había relajado y en cualquier momento caería desmayado por el estrés acumulado.

-Me gustan más tus ojos verdes…- dándole mínima atención al dolor de su garganta que sufrió varios ahorcamientos, Spiderman consiguió decir.

-Lo sé. Y creo que quemé tus documentos- sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que la opresión que generaba inconscientemente con Phoenix aminoraba, Jean reveló el posible daño que hizo a la propiedad privada del castaño.

-Oh…- ya sin molestarse en ser demasiado expresivo debido a la fatiga, él musitó y cerró los ojos.

Aprovechando el estado actual del arácnido, la pelirroja no pudo evitar tomar entre sus delicados dedos en borde de la roída máscara, alzándolo por encima de la nariz con el objetivo de mirar la parte inferior del rostro antes de reír por lo bajo.

-Sabía que conocía estos labios- como si de una gran victoria se tratara, la pelirroja habló antes ponerse en puntas de pie e inclinarse hacia delante, reclamando castamente la boca del vigilante como este lo había hecho años atrás.

Muecas de horror en los rostros de los mutantes no se hicieron esperar, siendo solo unos pocos los que esbozaron una leve mueca de diversión ya que recordaban la anécdota tácita, o gruñían por querer buscar respuestas.

-Es perspectiva…- sonriendo con suavidad luego del beso y manteniendo aún los ojos cerrados, Peter habló para la pelirroja únicamente pero siendo escuchado por los demás de igual manera.

-A qué te refieres? – cuestionó la aludida.

-Qué eres, Jean…? La mujer? O el ave? – ya sin fuerzas para seguir manteniéndose de pie, Peter logró decir lo último que supo desde un principio, cayendo luego a los brazos de la pelirroja que usó sus poderes para alzarlo luego.

Ella entendió perfectamente la analogía de la pregunta. Lo vio en la mente del subestimado héroe, comprendiendo la línea de pensamiento y las consecuencias que podrían surgir si se elegía mal. Era una interrogante que solo ella misma era capaz de responder, y no requería de ayuda externa. Se trataba de un obstáculo personal que separaba un camino futuro en dos.

Los X-men se pusieron en alerta máxima cuando un par de alas en llamas se materializaron desde la espalda de Jean Grey, revelando segundos después la imponente figura aviar de Phoenix que desplegó sus extremidades hasta alcanzar longitudes sorprendentes. La enorme cabeza en alto viró hacia abajo, buscando minuciosamente la figura inconsciente del hombre con quien habló días atrás, rozando con su pico la frente de este antes de emitir un chirrido suave.

Phoenix redujo su tamaño para volar con mayor comodidad entre tanta gente que la rodeaba, quedando frente a la mutante pelirroja, siendo separadas únicamente por el cuerpo levitado de Spiderman, al cual se le podía escuchar emitir un ronco gruñido suave a causa de lo afectada que tenía su garganta en vías de recuperación.

-Dime…esto es lo que realmente queremos? – dejando de mirar por un minuto al Parker, Jean puso su atención en la fuerza cósmica que tenía delante.

Ninguna de las dos partes implicadas habló, engullendo en un silencio todo el terreno e incomodando un poco a los mutantes que había ido con planes de lidiar bajo cualquier método contra una fuerza imparable.

-**Las palabras de Anansi son sabias, Jean Grey**\- comentó el fénix en llamas, quien al contrario de la mutante, dejó de mirarla para enfocarse en el rostro del castaño.

Más de un X-men se cuestionó mentalmente quién era la persona de la que hablaban, siendo solo unos pocos lo que reconocieron la respuesta con el acto físico del ave.

-Sé que lo son. He visto en su mente así como tú también. Vi la profundidad de sus actos y las consecuencias que acarrearon, por lo que es por ello que te pregunto- la fémina, que hace mucho tiempo atrás llevó el pseudónimo de Marvel Girl, comunicó.

-**Lamentablemente la respuesta no es mía para darla. Nunca lo fue**\- reveló Phoenix, paralizando a todos los oyentes que siempre creyeron saber lo que era mejor para la pelirroja.

-…Qué soy? – mordiéndose el labio inferior con leve fuerza mientras analizaba sus propias manos, la Grey se interrogó.

-**Una mujer**\- fue la respuesta dada por la entidad cósmica.

-…Qué eres tú? – bajando los brazos para ver las llamas que componían al gran ave, la ojiverde formuló su duda.

-**Un ave**\- entendiendo la alusión que necesitaba la mujer, Phoenix parló.

Aquella dama que actuó como camarera por un indeterminado tiempo temía responder mal. O mejor dicho, tenía miedo de que su respuesta no fuese lo que ella pensaba. Ya estaba decidida, mas aun así dedicó el tiempo de silencio para repasar incontables veces su elección y las consecuencias que traería. Puede ser que lo último que vivió fuese una apócrifa realidad en medio de un páramo desolado, pero no toda la gente que vio era una ilusión, pues delante tenía a la prueba viviente de un hombre que dedicó parte de su vida para hacerle compañía día tras día.

Reconocía que Phoenix recordaba a Peter, y que este la recordaba a ella, pero ella misma no lo podía hacer. Ahora era todo lo contrario, ella recordaba a Peter, pero este no recordaba a Phoenix. Como si de un enmarañado juego psicológico se tratara, todos se necesitaban el uno al otro para recordarse, sin importar cuando se demoren.

-Quiero ser capaz de sentir dolor. Quiero ser capaz de perder. Quiero salvar a la gente sin tomar atajos. Quiero…quiero…- comenzó a hablar nuevamente la pelirroja, solo para hallarse dificultada para pronunciar lo último.

-**Quieres ser capaz de estar a su lado, no es así? Quieres terminar al mismo tiempo que él cuando su trabajo finalice, cierto? **– dialogó el fénix en llamas, estirando el cuello para depositar la punta de su pico en la mano izquierda de la telépata.

-Quiero que esta vez ninguno engañe al otro. Seré el ave que siempre me negué a ver. Seré lo que siempre debimos ser- tomando por sorpresa a todos los mutantes que estaban de testigos ante un acto que se llevaba a cabo por voluntad propia, Jean Grey declaró con vehemencia.

El batir de las alas en llamas junto al trino lleno de regocijo fue capaz de escucharse con claridad en todo el terreno, trayendo sentimientos confusos a todos los X-men, ya sean jóvenes o veteranos. Poco a poco, el pájaro en ascuas disminuyó su figura, permitiéndose ser absorbida por el interior de la pelirroja que esbozaba un alzamiento en las comisuras de los labios y sus orbes se mantenían de un tono verde vibrante.

-**Nunca podré entender cómo es que Anansi es capaz de tener tal efecto en mí y los huéspedes que me portaron a través del tiempo. Siempre logra traernos paz en medio del peligro. Es tiempo de que hagamos lo mismo por él**\- fueron las últimas palabras de Phoenix antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos, enviándole memorias a la mutante de las veces que Spiderman ayudó a Rachel y Hope.

-Sí…es mi turno para brindarle serenidad y nos recuerde por completo- hallándose finalmente como un solo ser entero, la mujer de largos cabellos rojos ondulados empleó sus poderes para que el cuerpo del Parker se acercara hasta ella a medida que esta se sentaba en el suelo con sus piernas plegadas, depositando la cabeza del castaño sobre el regazo.

Uno a uno, los mutantes se aproximaron a donde el dúo de entidades importantes para el universo estaba. De entre todos ellos, solo un quinteto decidió cruzar aquel invisible círculo que los separaba del íntimo espacio que ocupaban el castaño y la pelirroja, poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado con el fin de mirar el imperturbable rostro de la fémina, concluyendo que la misión había terminado.

-Jean? – Iceman habló.

-Hola Bobby…Logan, Kitty, Ororo, Hank- siendo ella esta vez la que verdaderamente respondía, saludó la Grey.

-Bienvenida a casa, roja- habló el anciano Logan.

-Es bueno tenerte de regreso, Jeannie- la ama de las tormentas felicitó.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañamos- dijo Shadowcat con una genuina sonrisa.

-Me alegro de ver que finalmente descubriste quién eres- el científico y médico de los X-men comunicó mientras llamaba vía remoto al Blackbird, haciéndolo aterrizar a unas decenas de metros de distancia y dejando que el resto de mutantes comience a ingresar.

-Gracias…ahora vámonos, sí? Ha sido un largo día y todos necesitamos descansar…él más que nada- alzando la mirada para agradecerles, la pelirroja les pidió encarecidamente antes de volver a mirar al arácnido, acariciando pausadamente los enredados mechones castaños y rozando con cuidado las prominentes ojeras antes de agacharse con el propósito de besarle en la frente.

* * *

**_Muy bien gente, aquí se terminó la historia!_**

**_Espero que haya sido del agrado de ustedes la lectura, ya que decidí tomar un enfoque distinto a lo que se mostró en el comic, además de agregar pequeños detalles pertenecientes a viejas series (como por ejemplo la pesadilla de Peter, donde yo me acordé de la intro que tuvo la caricatura de los 90s)._**

**_Les gustó?_**

**_Fue lenta la trama?_**

**_Esperaban que hiciera mención a Spider-geddon? (así como la opinión personal que tuve respecto a ese final forzado)_**

**_Jean se merece a alguien mejor que Scott? (incluso en las ilusiones él la engaña con Emma…)_**

**_Cómo reaccionará Peter al despertarse y ver que Phoenix está pegada a él ahora?_**

**_Sorprendió que Peter actuara tan frenéticamente contra los mutantes luego de pelear día tras día?_**

**_POR FAVOR, DÉJENME SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER LO QUE PIENSAN! ES LA ÚNICA FORMA QUE TENGO PARA INTERACTUAR CON USTEDES!_**

**_Saludos y hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
